


Отвратительно, больно! (Gross, Sicky!)

by Only_In_December



Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Good friend Jack Fenton, Good friend Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton centric, Jack has a cold, Jack is just stubborn and doesn't want to listen, Russian Vlad Masters, Vlad is a bit of a worrywort, Vlad is actually being perfectly reasonable in this, Vlad speaks Russian in this, and a hypochondriac?, google translate!, i guess?, no beta we die like men, sick-fic, tbh I just wanted to point out that they were really good friends before things went wrong, we all know what that means!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_In_December/pseuds/Only_In_December
Summary: Jack has a cold. Vlad worries a little bit, but really it's only because he doesn't want to get sick. Sicky germs are nasty. (EeEEEEwwWWw)
Relationships: Jack Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: In Between Fudge and Needlepoint: A Jack Fenton AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Отвратительно, больно! (Gross, Sicky!)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm using Google Translate. I don't speak Russian. Sorry. Translations are at the end notes. (If there's somewhere else I should put them, that would work better, please let me know.)
> 
> (Also, Vlad is calling Jack "Sicky" throughout this fic. I'm pretty sure that Google Translate just gave me the Russian word for "Sick" though.)
> 
> This fic is set a ways before my fic 'On Pride and Failure' and is just my way of showing that Vlad and Jack were really friends before things went to crap. (My other fic explains how things went to crap, if you want to read that.)

Jack sniffed heavily, silently cursing his immune system. When he woke up that morning he knew he had a cold. His head hurt, his nose was stuffed to high heaven, his throat hurt, and he felt all around gross. But there was work to be done. Vlad had an early class and was gone by the time Jack woke up, but the two were going to get lunch in a little bit, same as every day. Only today Jack had a head cold. _‘It’ll be fine. Nobody cares about little things like head colds.’_ Jack told himself mentally. _‘Just don’t cough on anyone, and we’ll be fine.’_

“Hey Jack. Didn’t you have some important class today?” Vlad asked as he entered the off-campus storage unit where the two worked on proving Jack’s theory that ghosts weren’t dead, through the power of _science_. (Hopefully soon, they’d move to an _on-campus_ _lab_.)

“Oh. Hey Vlad. No, the class got cancelled.” Jack explained, looking up from their latest research notes. Vlad took one look at Jack, and promptly took three steps back.

“Jack. Are you sick?” Vlad looked disgusted.

“I have a head cold. No need to worry, I won’t cough on you.” Jack promised. When Vlad didn’t look reassured, Jack added “or sneeze on you.”

“Jack, don’t take this personally, but maybe you should go back to bed.” Vlad took a half step forward, his face morphing into concern.

“No reason V-Man! Just a cold. It’ll take more than this little thing to knock me out. Fentons are stronger than that!” Jack dismissed the idea with a laugh that turned into a cough.

“Почему я застрял с идиотом, который думает, что можно ходить и заражать всех остальных своими тяжелыми болезнетворными микробами? Jack. I really think that maybe you should go lie down.” Vlad rubbed his face in exasperation.

“What did you just say in Russian? Because I feel like you just insulted me.” Jack squinted in suspicion.

“Nothing.” Vlad waved away Jack’s question. “Did you at least take cold medicine? Or at the very, _very_ least, did you take a cough drop?” Vlad asked with a heavy sigh, because he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“I didn’t need to. ‘Sides, we don’t have any of that stuff back at the dorm.” Jack shook his head and sniffed again. “Look, I’ll keep away from you if you’re worried about catching this.” Jack gave his best ‘This’ll be totally fine’ grin. Vlad looked less than impressed.

“Jack. Seriously. At least take a cough drop. You sound like you’ve been gargling steel wool.” Vlad gave his roommate a slightly pained look, as if he had just _watched_ Jack gargle steel wool. “Не будь дураком. Ты лучше этого.” He muttered, hoping Jack didn’t quite hear him.

“V-man. I’m fine. No steel wool gargling. I’ll go to the pharmacy in a bit if it’ll make you back off. I just don’t get why you’re so worked up over a _cold_.” Jack said as placatingly as he could.

“I’m not ‘worked up’. I just don’t want to catch all your germs. Больной.” Vlad tried to defend himself.

“What did you just call me?” Jack asked, getting more confused.

“Больной.” Vlad said again. A little smugly.

“And what does that mean exactly?” Jack elaborated, with a sigh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Больной.” Vlad smirked, and waited a moment before saying, “I’m not going to tell you, until you’re feeling better.”

“I told you already. I’m _fine._ **_It. Is. Just. A. Cold._** Why is that so hard for you to grasp?” Jack exclaimed as he threw his hands up in frustration. Vlad looked slightly uncomfortable now.

“Colds aren’t always colds. It could be the flu. Or a sinus infection.” Vlad looked a little more sheepish.

“I’m fine Vlad. A small cold, is _not_ going to kill me. Call me a ball-noise all you want.” Jack shrugged and walked over to the door. “I’ll head over to the pharmacy, and grab some cold medicine, if that’ll make you feel better.”

“It’ll make _you_ feel better Больной.” Vlad corrected. “And yes, it would put my mind at ease.”

  
  


Jack went to the pharmacy and grabbed some cough drops, and some Daytime Cold medicine. He wasn’t quite sure what exactly to grab though, because the Fenton’s don’t _need_ cold medicine. They just tough it out for the few days. And then they’re fine. That’s how he was raised, so Jack _really_ didn’t get all the fuss, it was just a cold. Nothing to worry about. “If it makes Vlad back off, it’s worth it.” Jack muttered to himself, as he walked to the pharmacy checkout. He paid for the stuff, then headed back to the dorm, the whole time he felt absolutely cruddy. “I hate colds.” He muttered miserably to himself.

Jack coughed harshly as he walked down the corridor to his and Vlad’s dorm. Vlad looked up from his homework, “You should have a cough drop.”

“I thought we agreed that you’d back off once I-” Jack was cut off by a harsh sneeze. “Once I went to the pharmacy, and bought cold medicine.” He finished with a small glare.

“I said I’d back off, once you _took_ some cold medicine. Больной.” Vlad corrected. Hoping Jack wouldn’t realize that Vlad was actually wrong, and Jack was right.

“Whatever. I’ll take something here in a little bit. I have homework that needs done first.” Jack walked to his side of the room, and pulled out his work that needed done. Vlad gave him an irritated look.

“Here. At least have one of these. It sounds painful.” Vlad opened the cough drops, and offered one to his sick friend. Jack wrinkled his nose at the proffered drop.

“I’m not sure I need that right now, my cough is actually getting better.” Jack tried waving away the cough drop, but Vlad wasn’t so easily swayed.

“Just pop it in your mouth. You won’t even notice it, you big baby.” Vlad dropped it on Jack’s homework and crossed his arms.

“Fine. If it’ll make you back off.” Jack popped the cough drop into his mouth. “There. Happy?”

“Thrilled.” Vlad gave Jack a sarcastic look. “I’m gonna finish _my_ homework now.” Vlad had hardly put his pencil back to the paper, when Jack sneezed, loudly. “Bless you.” He said instinctively.

“Thanks.” Jack said through a sniff, he sounded all congested and sick.

Vlad tried to ignore his roommate’s sniffing, sneezing, and periodic coughing. But to no avail. “Jack. I’m headed out for a bit.” Vlad stood up abruptly, stiffly (quickly) making his way to the door. “I’ll be back later.”

“Okay. See you in a while then.” Jack said without looking up from his homework. He was a little glad that Vlad was leaving. Jack could tell that Vlad was uneasy around him right now. (He may be a little flighty sometimes, but he wasn’t an idiot.) As soon as Vlad left, he sat back tiredly. He felt like someone let an elephant stomp on his head. “Blech.” He grumbled as he rubbed a hand down his face.

Jack silently hoped Vlad wouldn’t be back for a while, cause as nice as Vlad was, he was _kinda_ getting on Jack’s nerves. He was freaking out over a little cold! ~~_‘Take cold medicine Jack.’_ _‘Have a cough drop Jack.’_ _‘_ _Careful Jack, colds aren’t always colds!’_~~ Honestly, between that, and the _looks_ that Vlad kept throwing at him, you’d think Jack was in danger of keeling over right then. Jack heaved a sigh. Hopefully Vlad would be taking a _long_ walk...or _whatever_ he was doing. “Maybe I should take a nap.” Jack mused, he looked back at his homework and sneered. “Yeah. I’m taking a nap.”

* * *

  
Vlad didn’t get back until after dark, when he reentered the dorm, he saw his roommate sleeping solidly on his bed. “At least he’s sleeping.” Vlad said with a sigh. “Hopefully he’ll be better in the morning.”

  
  


Jack was not better in the morning. Jack himself was fully expecting to feel like crud for at least two days, Vlad on the other hand seemed to think that this was going to be the end of everything. “Take. The. Stupid. Cold. Medicine. Больной.” Jack was going to scream. Which would be kind of impressive, seeing as he could barely talk through his sore throat.

“I’m fine Vlad. I’ll stay in here today. I won’t go to any of my classes, and I’ll take another stupid cough drop. I don’t need any medicine.” Jack tried to reason with his friend.

“Почему ты просто не послушаешь меня? Тупой больной идиот! Прием лекарства от простуды - это не конец света!” Vlad snapped irritably. “I’m not asking for much from you Jack. With the way you’re acting, you’d think _I’m_ being unreasonable!”

“You said just yesterday that I could have the flu. Or a sinus infection. When you had only seen me for like, ten seconds.” Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, challenging Vlad to contradict him.

“Okay, fine. Initially I overreacted. But now I’m not. Seriously Jack, it’s not the end of the world to take some cold medicine.” Vlad shook the plastic bottle that Jack had bought the previous day.

“I don’t need it. I’ll be over this by tomorrow anyways. Stop worrying.” Jack waved away the medicine. “Also, you need to stop with all the Russian. I can’t understand a word of it, and it’s a little annoying when you do that.” He tacked on at the end, trying to change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject! This is important. Even _if_ you do feel better by tomorrow, this will help speed all that up some.” Vlad shook the medicine bottle again.

The argument continued for another five minutes. In the end, Jack took some cold medicine. When Vlad left for class, Jack took out his ‘Ghost Theory Binder’ and began to write out some new things he had come up with while he was sick. Maybe ghosts had longer lifespans than humans, or their dimension was bound by different temporal laws. And that was why people would see the same ghosts at different periods in time. This sort of thing _could_ be important to building a wormhole device. Granted, he hadn’t even brought up the idea of one to Vlad yet, but regardless. Jack wanted things to be as perfect as possible when he pitched the idea to Vlad.

Vlad came back to the dorm at lunchtime, to see if Jack felt up to getting some lunch. He sighed a little at the sight of Jack scribbling away at his ghost theory. “Are you feeling any better?” He asked, causing Jack to jump in surprise.

“Yeah, lots actually. I guess you weren’t wrong about that cold medicine stuff.” Jack confessed, as he put away his binder.

“Apology accepted.” Vlad replied with a smirk. He was still learning about Jack, but he did understand that he often had a hard time making apologies. “Do you feel like getting some lunch?” He offered, gesturing out the door.

“Sure. Something small though, I’m not all that hungry.” Jack stood up and went to grab his jacket, then stopped with one arm in. “I am wearing pants right?” Both men looked down to double check, Vlad’s face a pre-embarrassed shade of red.

“You’re good.” Vlad reassured him.

“Okay. Thank goodness. I've made _that_ mistake more than once.” Jack said with a small horse laugh. “Let me throw on my shoes real quick, then we can go.”

* * *

They went for a walk after getting food, Vlad was avoiding another class, and Jack was enjoying the sunshine. “Does your family really treat being sick so...lazily?” Vlad asked, it wasn’t quite the right words, but he hoped Jack would get it.

“Well, I mean _yeah_. It’s just a head cold. My sister used to dote on me or Pop when we’d get sick.” Jack paused for a second and laughed humorlessly. “After she died, getting sick seemed a lot less... _big_.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that your sister died. I’m sorry. I won’t bring that up anymore if you don’t want me to.” Vlad stopped suddenly, oh man. He felt horrible. Jack just gave him a sad smile.

“Didn’t I ever tell you that she’s the whole reason I got into ghosts in the first place?” His question seemed rhetorical. “And ‘sides, it was a long time ago. You don’t need to feel bad.” There was obviously a lot more that Jack was leaving out, but Vlad didn’t question him. Jack would talk to him when he was ready. Vlad understood that there were some things you don’t just tell people that you only met a couple months ago. Even if it was your roommate.

  
  
That night, as Vlad was getting ready to go to sleep, he noticed how relaxed and peaceful Jack looked. He definitely looked less like a Больной than he did earlier. That was good. Hopefully Jack would be fine by the next morning. In the meantime, Vlad would have to keep a close eye on his friend. Sure it was just a head cold _this_ time, but something told him that with Jack Fenton, things _wouldn’t_ end with _just_ a head cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:  
> “Почему я застрял с идиотом, который думает, что можно ходить и заражать всех остальных своими тяжелыми болезнетворными микробами?"---"Why am I stuck with an idiot who thinks it's okay to walk around and infect everyone else with his gross sicky germs?"  
> =================================================================  
> “Не будь дураком. Ты лучше этого.”---"Don't be stupid. You're better than that."  
> =================================================================  
> "Больной"---"Sicky"  
> =================================================================  
> “Почему ты просто не послушаешь меня? Тупой больной идиот! Прием лекарства от простуды - это не конец света!”---"Why won't you just listen to me? You stupid sick idiot! Taking cold medicine isn't the end of the world!"


End file.
